


DamiTim What Ifs

by Bishop_Strode



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Hypnotism, League of Assassins Damian Wayne, M/M, Naga!Tim, Neko!Jason, Older Damian Wayne, One Shot Collection, Permaclown!Tim, Plant!Jason, Protective Bruce Wayne, Younger Tim Drake, he’s NOT joker jr.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishop_Strode/pseuds/Bishop_Strode
Summary: Just what the title says. A collection of Damian/Tim one-shots of various variety. Suggestions are welcome.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 155





	1. Naga 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of AU one-shots centered around Dami and Timmy as a pairing. Some chapters will be continuations of others. The only consistancy throughout all these stories is that the ages are reversed. Damian and Tim are the first and second oldest. Jason and Dick are the youngest, though depending on the setting, the ages of the two may be swapped.
> 
> For this story, Timmy is a Naga. Both he and Dami are still fairly young here, both being around 14 and 13. So, no smut yet. Enjoy.

The motorcycle entered the Batcave none too gracefully, its driver slamming his foot angrily down on the break as he stepped off. He wrenched his helmet off and tossed it aside, not bothering to see where it landed as he stalked forward furiously.

"Of all of the insufferable, unfair judgment..." he grumbled, nostrils flaring.

"What's wrong, prince of darkness?" a soft, almost ethereal voice purred from the shadows above.

Damian was rarely ever surprised or caught off guard. His training under the League of Assassins had made sure of that. But to his ever continuous frustration, he still could not keep from being surprised by that damned naga. Mindful of the bats roosting about him, a figure with the torso of a lithe teenage boy and the lower body of a red and black patterned snake lowered himself down, piercing blue eyes practically glowing in the dark of the cave as he smiled at the human boy before him.

Timothy, as Damian's father had called him, was a naga that had already been residing at Wayne Manor when Talia had left Damian here not even a year ago. He was an inheritance to his father as addressed in the will of the snake hybrid's previous owners, the Drakes. While legally a pet, Bruce treated Timothy as more of a son than anything, loving and nurturing him like any father would do their child. As a result, Damian had highly resented the creature. So much that he had refused to acknowledge him by his given name, instead opting to address the naga by the surname of his previous owners as a form of subtle insult. However, as the months passed, Damian's ire had significantly dwindled both due to how... tender and kind Timothy was toward him. He had heard that naga were affectionate creatures, but he didn't realize just how much until he met Timothy.

Many times the snake boy would sneak into his room at night, unseen and undetected, to wrap his coils around Damian's toned, muscular form and snuggle him through the night. The first few times Damian woke up in such positions, he would screech, curse, and lash out. Bruce had told him he would get used to it, and for a while, Damian balked at that. Now, many months later, he had grown rather fond of the snake. But he would never openly admit it.

Damian sneered at Timothy as he swayed casually from his hanging perch from the ceiling above.

"It is none of your concern, Drake," he huffed. "Go back to your hole."

Timothy hissed, grinning. "You can't lie to me, Dami. Something's troubling you. Talk to me, please? Did Colin reject your feelings toward him?"

Damian flushed and sputtered. "I told you, I do not care for Wilkes in such a way! Stop insinuating-*gasp*!"

Damian jumped as he felt something brush against his armored side, jumping away to see the end of Timothy's long tail wiggling toward him.

"Stop that!" he hissed.

"I can't help it," Timothy purred, slinking closer to Damian with a pout. Damian's jaw clenched as he remained still, refusing to shiver in the presence of the shameless creature.

"You're tense, Dami," he said softly as he lifted his hands up to place them gently on Damian's shoulders. Ignoring the way the Wayne heir tensed under his touch, he soothingly massaged his biceps. "Tell me what's wrong. Please?"

Damian scoffed, turning his head away. But one glance at those bright blue eyes broke him.

"Tt. Father is being unreasonable."

"Oh?"

"He claims that I am too violent, and has temporarily suspended me from patrol until he feels I have calmed down," Damian said through gritted teeth. "I do not need to calm down! I was raised by an elite group of assassins from birth. I am more than efficient enough to patrol, regardless of my methods!"

Timothy just hung there, listening. He smiled fondly, a smile that Damian mistook for amusement.

"What?" he bit out.

"... you're just so cute," Timothy cooed, making Damian sputter.

"I am not!"

"You are!" Timothy giggled, his tail brushing against Damian and coiling around his waist slowly. "You're like a precious angry cinnamon role!"

"Enough! I am not-STOP IT!" Damian screeched as he wriggled free from Timothy's coils before the naga could ensnare him.

He glared at the grinning snake hybrid, refusing to admit that he was blushing.

"I do not need you to ensnare me in one of your... snuggle sessions," he hissed, internally disgusted with himself for using that demoralizing term. "I need-"

"Oh, hush," Timothy huffed. "What you need is to relax. I can help with that..."

Alarm hit the junior assassin as Timothy leaned into his face, a few brightly colored rings blooming through his eyes. Bruce had been trained from adolescence to resist a naga's hypnotic gaze. Damian, sadly, had not yet mastered his training. And Timothy's gaze was far more potent than most.

"D-Don't!" Damian stuttered as he quickly turned his head before he could get caught up in Timothy's gaze. "You're not supposed to do that without father's permission!"

"Bruce said I could use it if you're being irrational or angry. You're being both right now," Timothy said with a grin in his voice. The end of his tail wrapped halfway around Damian's chin, forcing him to look into Timothy's swirly, colorful eyes.

"Look at me," Timothy purred caressing Damian's cheek with his soft hand. "You need to relax..."

Damian fought for only a brief moment before a similar swirling pattern of color began to appear in his eyes. His expression slackened a little as Timothy slowly began to curl his coils around Damian's body. Reaching forward, Timothy removed the domino mask from Damian's face, letting it fall lazily to the ground.

Timothy sighed, the rings in his eyes whirling slowly, lazily, seeming to pull Damian closer with every swirl. He rested his forehead against Damian's

"I hate seeing you upset, Dami."

"N-No... D-Dr..." Damian protested. He squinted, trying to resist, but Timothy's powerful gaze was quickly taking hold.

"Shhh. Just relax. Listen to my voice and just, relax...." Timothy purred with a smile as his coils wrapped completely around Damian, only his head, hands, and feet free.

"I... I-I... Dr-Dra... Drak-k-k-k..." Damian mumbled incoherently as a feeling of warmth and happiness flooded into him, his eyes drooping and a lazy grin pulling at his lips. He didn't even register his feet leaving the cold stone floor of the cave as Timothy lifted him up

Timothy giggled. "That's it, Dami. You feeling any better?"

Damian let out an uncharacteristically goofy giggle. "Hehe... I-It fuh-feels... guh... g-ULP!"

Damian let out a gulping sort of sound as his expression went still, eyes wide with a content happiness, lips upturned into a blissful, toothy smile. Grinning, Timothy swayed his head to side to side playfully, giggling as Damian incoherantly followed his movement, his eyes glued to Timothy's swirling orbs.

"There we go. Nice and peaceful," he said, giving his adopted brother figure a kiss on the nose, to which Damian gave a snort-like giggle in response. "Let's get you out of that suffocating uniform..."

Using both his hands and the edge of his tail, Timothy gently undressed Damian, starting with his gloves. Then he removed his boots, taking a quick opportunity to tickle the soles of his feet with the tip of his tail, making Damian laugh in a way a child his age should. His cape, armor, and pants came off next until he was just in the black and red briefs he had been wearing underneath it all.

After making sure he was undressed and comfortable, Timothy lifted both Damian and himself back into the darkness of the cave's ceiling, making sure to move stealthily and silently so not to agitate the bats. Suspended safely from the stalactites with Damian safely secured in his coils, Timothy moved his torso against Damian, nuzzling his cheek against his.

"Goodnight, prince of darkness," he said softly, as both boys slowly fell asleep in each other's company.

Damian's tantrum the following morning would be worth it.

Two hours later, Batman would return to the cave to find both of his sons snoring softly in the darkness of the cave, smiling fondly at the sight before retiring upstairs for the night himself.


	2. Assassin 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate first meeting between Damian and Tim. It takes time for Bruce to process it. There will be a few continuations of this one.
> 
> Damian - 15  
> Tim - 14  
> Jason (he's only mentioned, but I'll mention it anyway) - 8

"BRUCE, STOP!"

Oblivious to Tim's cries, Bruce's mind was clouded with rage as he slammed the fifteen year old boy who had been aggressively snogging his adopted son on the decorative bed mere moments ago. He had just arrived at Ra's al Ghul's hideout in Cairo after spending a full week following leads, intent on rescuing Tim after the boy had been stolen by the League of Assassins. They had stormed Wayne Manor with the intent of taking away Tim and Jason. Tim had managed to hide his little brother away and fight off the ninjas single-handedly for a time, but was ultimately outmatched and captured.

Bruce had been on a warpath, fighting through hordes of ninjas, and when he finally arrived at the room housing his child, he found Tim pinned to a bed by this... other boy, who was sucking on his lips like the animal he was.

The fury and adrenaline that had been building up in Bruce during the fight blinded him, and with an animalistic roar, he lunged forward and threw the boy off of Tim. There was a brief struggle where the boy tried to fight back, but Bruce's anger and skills outmatched his.

The boy choked, clawed, and kicked in a desperate attempt to break free from Bruce's grip. Bruce barred his teeth, bringing his fist back to break the boy's face and knock him out cold, when a smaller body jumped in and grabbed his fist.

"Bruce, please! It's okay! He's okay, don't hurt him, please!" Tim cried desperately, pulling at Bruce's fist.

Bruce turend to Tim sharply.

"He had you pinned. To the bed!" he growled, not letting go of his hostage, whose face was slowly turning purple.

But Tim shook his head. "It, it was willing! I pulled him on top of me!"

Bruce froze, eyes widening in horror as he stared open-mouthed at Tim. "What...?"

"It was willing! Please, please just let him go! He's your son!"

"WHAT?!" Bruce yelled, overcome with so much shock that he actually dropped the boy.

Falling to the ground ungracefully, the boy took in a deep gasp of breath, panting as he held his throat, normal color slowly returning to his face.

"... he's your son," Tim said softly, blushing as he shook nervously.

"He's... how... what...?" Bruce muttered, then froze. His eyes narrowed. "Talia."

Tim winced. "Yeah..."

Bruce looked down at the boy, identified as his child. And wasn't that the news? But even still, one thing nagged at Bruce.

"Why was he kissing you?" he demanded to know.

"Well, that's, that's a pretty funny story, I-"

"Is this because I wouldn't let you date Kon?"

"Wha-? No! No, of course not!"

"Then why-"

"Ahem," a voice cut them off, both turning to look at the assassin boy as he stood up, rubbing his throat. "If you two... are done arguing like fools, I would be happy to explain..."

Bruce watched the teenager warily as he stood up, and was about to put his arm out to shield Tim when the boy in question moved forward to the assassin's side, looking him over rather frantically, much to Bruce's shock.

"Damian, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Tt," the boy, Damian, sniffed, giving Tim a fond smile. "I am fine, Timothy. I have dealt with worse in training."

Tim grimaced. "That doesn't make it any better."

"Hush," Damian said fondly, his hand touching Tim's gently.

Then he turned his attention back to Bruce, and Bruce did not miss the way the teenager stumbled, breath hitching as he gave his father a good look for what was probably the first time.

"Father," he said, voice snarky. "I imagined you taller."

Bruce starred.

Damian starred back.

Tim twiddled his thumbs nervously, freezing when Bruce turned his attention to him.

"Explain. Now."

“Well…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> Bruce: WTF happened?!  
> Tim: I-I dunno! I swear! I didn't write this!


	3. Grin & Thorn 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Tim and Jason are Harley and Ivy's adopted sons. Tim is jokerized, and Jason is part-plant. They are both a little insane and the ultimate banes of Damian's existence.
> 
> Damian - 15  
> Tim - 14  
> Jason - 7

"Absolutely not! I refuse!"

Bruce sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he tried to maintain his patience. "Damian, I'm not asking for your permission. This is happening either way."

"I still do not understand why THEY," Damian motioned wildly to the two boys standing in the doorway of Bruce's study. One stood a full foot shorter than Damian, contrasting heavily from him with his vibrant green hair, chalk white skin, ruby red lips, and black nails. He wore a purple sweatshirt and jeans, with green converse. Standing next to him was a little boy looking no older than seven with spring green skin and black hair decorated with numerous red flowers. Unlike his counterpart, he wore very little other than a pair of short shorts comprised of vines and greenery. "have to stay HERE! In OUR home!"

"You say that as if it is a bad thing."

"A bad thi-Father! We are talking about Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy's sidekicks! Looking past the fact that the two madwomen somehow know our secret identities, bringing those two... demons into the manor is a clear breach of the mission and everything it stands for!"

"Hey, fuck you!" The angry voice of the little green-skinned child suddenly interjected. "We didn't wanna have to stay in this dump either, ya know! Ma dropped us off here without askin' us."

"Language, Jason," Bruce chided, which resulted in the boy sticking his tongue out at Bruce. Tim, the older boy with the Joker-ish appearance, giggled at that as he ruffled Jason's hair fondly.

Despite the rather good point made by his son, Bruce was undeterred. "We can't turn them away, Damian. They're children."

"Fourteen, actually," Tim chimed in, but was ignored.

"So lock them up someplace," Damian hissed impatiently, earning an angry growl from Jason and a pout from Tim. "Or send them to someone else? Like Nigma perhaps? Isn't he always eager to play babysitter to those two brats?"

"Riddler is currently in Arkham. And I've considered other possibilities, but this is what we have, son. Tim and Jason are staying here," Bruce glared then. "And YOU are going to make them feel at home."

"Or what?" Damian challenged, arms crossed.

Bruce smirked, a positively evil glint in his eyes. "Or else I will put you in charge of Delta Squad during the next Young Justice meeting."

Damian froze, looking at his father horrified. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

"Oooooooooooh!" Tim and Jason said at the same time, shit-eating grins on their faces.

"You two shut it!" Damian snapped. He fumed for a good minute before sighing in defeat. "Very well. But keep them as far from my room as possible! The last time one of those little miscreants was let loose here, my room was turned into... into a disgustingly colorful den of a junior psychopath!"

"Was that directed at me?" Tim asked, head cocked.

"Yes!" Damian growled. "Who else?!"

"I don't know who all messes around with you!" Tim yelled back.

"That's about everyone, ain't it?" Jason snickered, earning an uproarious cackle from Tim.

"Why you little-!" 

"Alright, enough," Bruce cut in. "Damian, no threatening the boys during their stay here."

"Yeah, Dami," Tim giggled smugly.

"And boys, don't harass Damian or go into his room without his say," Bruce quickly said. "Jay, you can talk to the houseplants and the shrubs in the garden but don't cause another overgrowth. Alfred doesn't like having to use the hedge trimmers to such an extant."

"Awww," Jason whined, and no one paid any mind as to how a potted petunia plant on a nearby window quivered in response.

"And Tim," Bruce said, making the clown boy cock his head curiously. "No entering the Batcave without permission."

Tim gasped, eyes wide with hurt. "What? But Bruuuuuuuce!"

"Timothy," Bruce warned.

"Ugh! Fine," he pouted. Then he grinned. "Can I at least paint Damian's face again while he sleeps?"

"You-!"

"Damian," Bruce snapped, then looked back at Tim. "No. Please do not do that."

"You guys are such downers!"

"Whadya expect from a couple of bats, Timmy?" Jason grumbled.

"Easy, Jay," Bruce advised, and sighed. "Alright. Boys, Alfred will help you move into your rooms for the next few weeks. Damian, show them around and keep them entertained."

"What? Why me?" Damian said, alarmed. "Can't you or Pennyworth do it?"

"I could but I have some important league business to take care of in the cave," Bruce said as he started walking out of the study.

Damian glared. "The entrance to the cave is the other way! Father? FATHER!"

But Bruce was already gone, and Damian was beyond pissed. Traitor. A light giggle that sent chills up Damian's spine redirected his attention to the clown boy in question, who had somehow managed to sneak up on Damian so he was but a mere inch from his face. Damian jumped back with a growl.

"What?" He grunted.

"You're just so cute when you're angry," Tim giggled, grinning wide. "Hey, can I dye Titus' fur pink?"

"No you cannot!" Damian snapped. Suddenly, he noticed something off. He looked around quickly, then back at Tim. "Where is Todd?!"

Tim just giggled, shrugging innocently. Damian was about to lunge at the boy in rage, when the room suddenly started to grow darker as a number of vines slithered up against the windows from outside. Damian's eyes widened. Shit!

Damian bolted out of the room like a speedster, leaving an amused Tim behind, laughing merrily. This was going to be a fun few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim: (nervous) So... I'm Joker Jr. here?  
> Me: No, no Timmy nothing like that. Harley took you in and raised you. None of that torture or mind control from the movie.  
> Tim: Oh. Hah, okay good.  
> Jason: And i'm a fucking plant. I sound like a fairy in this one!  
> Bruce: Oh, come on, Jaylad. I think you sounded cute.  
> Jason: Daaaad!  
> Dick: What about me?  
> Damian: What about you, Grayson?


	4. Naga 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the Naga AU in Chapter 1. This shows how Bruce first took snake Tim in.
> 
> Bruce is around 27 and is still early in his career as Batman, while Tim is about 6.

Bruce never really knew the Drakes. He had interacted with them in a professional capacity, yes. They had attended many of is galas and he attended theirs in turn, and he could count more than a few business transactions with Drake Industries that benefited both sides. But he never knew them personally. That isn't to say he couldn't tell precisely what sort of people they were. Jack Drake was a pathetic man who was little more than a poster boy for his company, ultimately a puppet directed by his wife, Janet, who was as cold as any shrewd businesswoman Bruce had ever met.

He didn't know or care much for them as people. Which is why he was honestly surprised when he was invited to their funeral.

Their deaths had been a tragedy that Bruce honestly could have prevented. They had been of Bane's latest attack against Gotham, a bombing that had been aimed towards Gotham's elites. Among others, the Drakes had lost their lives, and Drake Industries, which had already been spiraling downward, would have died with them had Bruce not jumped in and absorbed it into Wayne Enterprises.

With Alfred accompanying him like always, he attended the funeral and paid his respects. Once it was over, Bruce was prevented from leaving by a lawyer, who explained that his presence was needed for the Drakes' will reading.

That really caught Bruce off guard. What could the Drakes possibly have left him?

Nevertheless, he conceded to the lawyer's request and sat through the lengthy will reading. The Drakes had no immediate family left, so their holdings were largely being dispersed through a number of companies, and their mansion would be put on the market.

Bruce started to doze off when his name was finally addressed.

"Mr. Wayne, Mr. and Mrs. Drake left Timothy to you," the lawyer said, reading the paper on the desk in front of him. "He is prepared to be taken off the premises and into your care whenever you are ready."

"Timothy?" Bruce repeated, confused, because he had missed everything the lawyer had said before.

"Yes, the Drakes' pet," the lawyer said. "He is an exotic."

Bruce frowned. An exotic could mean anything these days. He had never cared for a pet before. Why would the Drakes leave theirs to him?

"May I see him?" Because he wanted to see what he was getting into before he made any decisions.

Bruce has to wait until the rest of the will is finished before the lawyer, as well as two of the Drakes' former servants, escort him to a nice greenhouse that is set up in the backyard of the estate. He notes how the servants seem a little nervous, and soon realizes why.

It is near the back of the greenhouse that they arrive at a cluster of trees and flowers which have been ornately decorated to resemble a sort of casket, with blankets and pillows added. One of the servants steps forward to pull some of the blankets back, and Bruce feels his heart skip a beat.

Laying there is a little boy, who looked no older than three, with black raven hair and pale skin. He was naked, but that was hardly an issue as his lower body was that of a red and black serpent. He wiggled and hissed a bit when his blanket was moved, and moved his head about to try and getting a feel on what was happening.

His eyes were covered by a black mask.

"This is Timothy," the lawyer said, smiling.

"A Naga?" Bruce said, eyebrows raised. "How...?"

"He was a gift that the Drakes received while on an archaeological dig in Asia," one of the servants said, wringing her hands nervously. "When he was first brought here he was just an egg. We've fed him and taken care of him, but... he hasn't fully learned English yet, and Mrs. Drake had strict rules on letting him leave the greenhouse."

"So he's never left this room?" Bruce said, voice hard as he frowned and looked at the little creature, squirming around in confusion. "How old is he?"

"He just turned six last week."

Six? He looked way to small and young to be six. Gently, Bruce stepped forward and touched the Naga's hair, and the boy whimpered and recoiled. That made Bruce frown even more.

"Why are his eyes covered?"

"To protect people from his gaze. His is a lot stronger than most, and... he tends to do it a lot, especially to people he just meets."

Ah. That would explain it, and also why they were so nervous. The hypnotic gaze of a Naga was the race's greatest tool. Bruce had been under it himself many times during his travels and training. It felt odd, almost like a dream, like every concern or fear was taken away from you and you were put in a sort of happy place. For the more sinister Naga out there, this talent was useful for lulling potential victims into a false sense of security.

But Bruce had learned to resist the Naga's gaze by this time. And this was only a baby. How bad could he be?

Wordlessly, Bruce stepped forward and, with all the gentleness he could muster, reached down and picked up the small Naga. Almost instantly, the boy hissed and wiggled, trying to break free.

Had no one ever properly held this child before?

"Shhhhh," Bruce hushed gently cradling the snake boy and rubbing soothing circles in his bare back. "It's okay, Timothy."

It took a while, but eventually Timothy relaxed in Bruce's hold, whimpering a bit as he tried to pry the mask off his face.

Bruce smiled. "Why don't we take those off?"

"Wait, Mr. Wayne...!"

Bruce ignored the servant, and unclipped the mask from Timothy's face, letting it fall to the ground. The little boy rubbed his eyes and blinked as focus returned, and Bruce was met with an entrancing shade of crystal blue. They were huge in ways only children seemed to have, and seemed to stare right into Bruce's soul.

He found himself smiling. "Hi, Timothy."

Timothy blinked at the new face, cocking his head. His tail wiggled around beneath him curiously.

"Timothy?" Bruce tried again. "My name is Bruce."

"He doesn't understand all that much yet, Mr. Wayne."

Timothy's attention was drawn away from Bruce and toward the servant who spoke, and something seemed to change in his expression as his body tensed in Bruce's arms. He let off a whine and suddenly started wiggling around, trying to get out of his hold.

"Woah, woah, easy," Bruce said, tightening his grip but not hard enough to hurt the little baby. "What's wrong, little one?"

"Aaaah!" Tim whined. "Nyaaaaah!" 

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you."

At those words, Timothy suddenly ceased his squirming and looked at Bruce. A few brightly colored rings blooming through the Naga's eyes, and the sensation that hit Bruce was staggering!

He had looked into the hypnotic gaze of many Naga, but none of them had an effect quite like this. Bruce gasped and felt his head frozen in place, unable to look away from the child's beautiful swirling eyes. They were so beautiful, and Bruce felt so light and happy and he may have been smiling a little. His muscles felt like jelly, and he felt Timothy slipping from his arms.

That alone was enough to break him out of his stupor, and he gasped, wrenching his gaze away from Timothy's and maintaining his grip on the child. Gently, he covered Timothy's eyes with his large hand, and the boy hissed unhappily and bat his hand away. His eyes no longer pulsing with color, he sent Bruce a rather cute glare.

Blinking himself back into focus, Bruce managed a little smile. "None of that, okay? I'm not gonna hurt you."

Timothy didn't seem to understand, but something in Bruce's tone made his glare lessen, and the boy relaxed. Smiling, he ran his fingers through the little boy's ebony black hair. The boy trembled and shook fearfully at first, but gentle whispers from Bruce helped ease him, and soon he was leaning into Bruce's touch.

"That a boy," Bruce said. "Now, let's try again. I'm Bruce."

Timothy looked up innocently, cocking his head as his mouth twisted to form words. "Buh-Ba.... Bwoose?"

Bruce chuckled, and the sound made the little snake boy smile. "Close enough. I'm sure we'll get there."

Even though he didn't fully understand Bruce's words, Timothy seemed to register that Bruce was happy with him, and that made the Naga tremble and shake with embarrassment and happiness. He giggled, and Bruce's heart melted.

It was clear to him now that this baby hadn't been properly loved or cared for, and Bruce felt a stinging contempt for the Drakes. As well as pity. How could the Drakes overlook such a priceless treasure such as this? No matter. They were of no concern. Bruce was more than happy to take over from here.

"How would you like to come home with me, Timothy?" Bruce asked softly, poking the little boy's tummy and making him squeal happily, tail swishing.

"Bwoose," Timothy cooed, grabbing Bruce's finger in his tiny hands. His tail coiled snuggly around Bruce's arm.

Smiling wider than he had in a while, Bruce turned to the satisfied lawyer and the dumbstruck servants.

"I'll take him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason: Damn, Babybird. You're pretty fuckin cute as a snake.  
> Tim: Shut it, Jay. I-Uh, Bruce? Bruce, what... what are...?  
> Damian: It appears father is hugging you, Drake.  
> Tim: I... I see that. Bruce are you okay?  
> Bruce: I'm fine. Now hush.  
> Tim: Okay...


	5. Naga 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of the Naga AU. This is so far the most popular one in this fic. Thanks for all the positive responses!

"What," Damian said testily, glaring at the intruder in the Batcave with his arms crossed, "is that?"

"Be nice, Damian," Bruce said patiently.

"Ooof!" Damian grunted as a body suddenly glomped him from behind, placing two hands on his head and forcing him down some. "Drake! Get off!"

"Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, OHMIGOSH!" Tim practically squealed, eyes wide and twinkling with delight as he gazed adorably at the object of Damian's annoyance. "He's so cute! Bruce, where did you find him?"

Bruce smiled. He knew Timothy would like the new addition. Said new addition and the object of all this divisive attention was a short dark haired male with deep green eyes, tied to a chair. Atop his head was a pair of pointy, black cat ears, a matching tail poking out from a hole in his pants behind him. The ears and tail were all sticking straight up in agitation, the green eyes glaring angrily at the three, darting between each of them wearily. He couldn't speak, a gag in his mouth.

"Timothy, Damian," Bruce said. "This is Jason. He's a stray I caught stealing the tires off of the Batmobile."

"You're kidding," Tim said, impressed.

Damian growled, shoving the naga off of him, dusting himself off while glaring at the snake boy. Ignoring him, Tim slinked forward toward the neko boy, who started shaking and struggling as the naga moved toward him. Bruce couldn't really fault the boy's fear. Feral nagas were known to hunt feral nekos in the wild, and due to the rarity of naga pets in Gotham let alone the United States, there was probably an innate fear of nagas in nekos. No matter where the location.

"Hey, come on," Tim said gently. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Tim tried to reach forward, but the boy hissed threateningly behind his gag. Frowning, Tim looked at his father figure. "Why's he all tied up?"

"He was struggling a lot."

"Why did you bring him here?" Damian demanded. "Why didn't you just drop him off at the pet shelter?"

"Well, I was going to," Bruce started. "But as soon as we started pulling up to it, he started freaking out. He cried and begged me not to take him there."

"Hm," Damian said, frowning and crossing his arms.

"Well, then..." Tim said, reaching forward and untying the gag from Jason's mouth.

Once he pulled it free, the neko hissed and spit out pieces of threat and wool that were left behind by the cloth. "Ugh! Gross! Lemme go! I ain't gonna be no dumb snake's dinner!"

"Silly kitty," Tim giggled, the end of his tail coming up and flicking Jason's nose, making the boy hiss and snap at the appendage. "I don't eat nekos."

Jason continued to watch the snake in apprehension, eyes darting at Bruce when the large man approached. "Tim isn't gonna hurt you, Jason. He's my pet. You can trust him."

"... he's weird," Jason mumbled, blushing as Tim slithered around the chair to examine Jason, and gasped, bearing his teeth as Tim touched his tail and ran his finger against the black fur curiously. "Don't touch that!"

"Sorry," Tim said, letting go quickly. "It's really soft. Are your ears soft too?"

"Wha-Hey!" Jason started wiggling, gasping when Tim began to scratch behind his ears. "W-Wait! D-Don't... oh... oh yeah..."

A content smile crossed over Jason's face, his body relaxing as Tim scratched his ears like a regular cat. Tim smiled. "You like that?"

"Mhm," Jason nodded lazily, eyes closed as he leaned into the touch.

"Tt. Stupid cat."

"Damian, stop it," Bruce frowned. "You need to be nice to your new pet."

"What?" Damian said, blinking.

"What?!" Tim gasped, smiling happily as he stopped scratching Jason's ears.

"WHAT?!" Jason shouted, broken out of his stupor by Bruce's words. His struggles resumed once again. "No! No fuckin way! I ain't anybody's pet!"

"Father, he is a stray," Damian tried to reason. "We can't legally take him in without..."

"I've already talked things over with the adoption clinic. He's legally mine now. Just like you, Timmy," Bruce smiled and Tim.

Damian groaned. "Father, one pet is enough! We do not need another."

"Oh, hush, Dami. It'll be fun! Now I have a new little cuddle buddy. You know, since you're too fat now," Tim teased.

"I TOLD YOU, IT'S ALL MUSCLE!" Damian snapped.

"And fat," Tim whispered to Jason, who had stopped struggling as the two began bantering. Tim's words made a small smile twitch its way to Jason's lips, the cat boy giggling.

"You slithering-!"

"Well," Tim said, untying Jason. "I'm gonna go show Jason his new home. He can sleep with me tonight."

"What? No I'm not! Leggo, I don't-Hey!"

Jason squawked as Tim ensnared his little body in his coils, and slithered out of the Batcave. Damian and Bruce watched them both leave, then Damian snapped his head toward his father, glaring.

"No more pets after this, father!"

"Damian..."

"Swear to me! The neko is the last straw. After him, no. More. Pets."

Bruce sighed dramatically. "Fine, son. I promise. This is the last time. No more pets."

An hour later, Damian chose to retire for the night. En route to his bedroom, he paused by room that Bruce had given to Tim, and pushed the door open to check on the naga and the family's newest charge. The room consisted of a normal large bed, but also a sort of mini-jungle gym for Tim to slink, curl, and hang from lazily.

Damian groaned at the sight he was met with. "Drake, really?"

The naga was splayed across the bed, propping his head up on one hand while his tail was wrapped completely around Jason. Only the neko's head was visible in the mess of coils, and his eyes were swirling with various colors while a large, dopey smile adorned his face. He was purring happily as Tim's free hand scratched behind his ears.

"He was getting antsy," Tim said with a shrug. "Join us?"

"No thank you," Damian drawled, turning to leave.

He barely made it to the doorway before Tim moved forward at lightning speed, moving himself up and over Damian's head so that his torso was hanging upside down. His eyes, swirling with multiple colors, gazed deeply into Damian's as he smirked cockily.

"I insist."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason: Are you kidding me?!  
> Tim: Oh, come on, Jay. You're pretty cute as a cat.  
> Jason: Shut it, Tim!  
> Dick: (whining) What about me?!  
> Damian: Again, what about you, Grayson?


	6. Grin & Thorn 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short, cute exchange from the Grin & Thorn au.

*poke*

"Stop."

*poke, poke*

"Stop it!"

*poke, poke poke!*

"Drake!"

*poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, POKE, POKE, POKE, POKE!*

*Goddamn it! Cease and desist immediately!"

"Hehehehehehehe!" Grin giggled gleefully, red lips upturned into a mischievous smile.

Damian glared up at the infernal clown boy, growling. He only grew further incensed when all it did was make Grin's grin grow wider.

"I can't help it, you just get so cutsey wootsey when you're angry," he cooed, grabbing Damian's cheeks and pulling them apart.

"Let go of me!" Damian snapped, shaking his head to free himself. He wiggled around furiously. "I swear, when I get out of here-"

"Mama, Aunt Ives, and I will be long gone when that happens, Exie," Grin said, smirking.

Here, as Damian called it, referred to the position Damian was currently trapped in. Having fallen for another of Grin's traps, Damian was laying on the ground in the museum, in the middle of a dinosaur-themed exhibit. His ankles and wrists were bound by vines, courtesy of some of Poison Ivy's plants, and Harley Quinn's infuriating apprentice had opted to stay and watch over him while Harley and Ivy finished steeling the plant toxins the latter had wanted.

Presently, Tim was sitting on top of Damian's pelvis, casually poking at the boy's face.

"You're always scowling," Tim said, pouting as he tapped his fingers against the corner's of Damian's mouth, pulling them away when Damian tried to bite at them. "You ought to smile more."

"I do not smile," Damian growled. "Smiling is for fools and you!"

"Meanie," Tim huffed, before smirking. Wiggling a finger, he playfully poked at Damian's side.

Damian gasped, jumping. "Don't!"

Biting his lip, Tim giggled. "Oh my god. Are you ticklish?!"

"No! Get off me!" Damian started struggling a bit more desperately.

"Oh god. You are!" Tim squealed, and poked both fingers at both of Damian's sides, making the boy yelp and squirm.

Tim repeated the action, and Damian let off a very undignified squeak as he thrashed. Tim laughed as he continued.

"N-No! Stop! Stop it, damn you!" Damian said, and he was most certainly not whining. "Knock it off!"

Tim only continued to tease Damian, who started bucking his hips. As he did though, he let off a deep groan and shook a bit, ceasing his movements. Tim did too, but for different reasons. He blinked. He felt... something, under his ass.

Experimentally, he moved his ass on Damian's pelvis a bit, making the boy gasp and blush crimson.

Tim's smile slowly returned. "Damian, do you have an...?"

"NO!" Damian snapped, blushing crimson. "DO NOT SAY IT! DO NOT!"

"HAHAHAHA!" Tim laughed, and moved his hips teasingly, making Damian groan. "Aw, you like this?"

"D-Drake..." Damian said through clenched teeth, shuddering.

"Aww, it's okay," Tim cooed, reaching a hand forward and placing it gently against Damian's cheek. "I think its..."

"Grin."

Tim gasped and sprang up off of Damian, turning to see Batman in the doorway.

Tim smiled. "Hi, B! Red and I were just playing."

"Where's Harley, Grin?" Batman asked, ignoring the boy's words.

As if on cue, the floor shook and a large vine burst from the ground a few meters away from where the boys were. Harley and Ivy sat on it, and Harley smiled and held her arms out to her son.

"Come on, sweetums! We gotta bail."

"Okay, mama!" Tim said, quickly rushing over to the two women as Batman tried to give chase.

The criminals escaped, sadly. Batman grunted in mild irritation, but returned to his son to free him from his binds. He noted the way Damian stood, firmly facing away from his father and moving in a familiar, stiff way.

Bruce's eyes widened in realization. "Red X..."

"No, father," Damian hissed, marching toward the exit.

"Son, are you...?"

"No!"

"Oh. Son, if you need us to sit down and talk, I can let Alfred know and..."

"NO, NO, NO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Dick: .... *snort* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
> Damian: SHUT IT, YOU IDIOTS!  
> Tim: (blushing) I-I would never do that!  
> Bruce: Tim, Damian, really. Anytime either of you need to talk about boys...  
> Damian and Tim: NO!
> 
> The next chapter will be an original setting from the others so far.


End file.
